Vegito
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) Gogeta (Fusion Dance counterpart) EX Gogeta (EX-Fusion counterpart) King Vegeta (half-father) Bardock (half-father) Gine (half-mother) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Bulma (half-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Tarble (half-brother) Gure (half-sister-in-law) Tights (half-sister-in-law)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Gohan (half-son) Future Trunks(alternate timeline/half-son) Gotenks (Fusion Dance son) Trunks (half-son) Goten (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Videl (half-daughter-in-law) Pan (half-granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (half-great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (half-great-great-grandson) Vegeta Jr. (half-great-great-grandson) Cell (modified clone of fusees) }} Vegito (ベジット, Bejitto; "Vegetto"), called Vegerot in the English manga, is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. Vegito is the most powerful character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. He was absorbed by Super Buu in the Majin Buu saga, defusing him back into Vegeta and Goku. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku and Vegeta re-fuse into Vegito in the climax of their battle with Fusion Zamasu. Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics, with a few deviations. He has the same body type as Goku, while his hair color is brown to dark brown. He has Goku's softer jawline and Vegeta's sharper eyes. Vegito's upper hair style stands firmly upwards like Vegeta, while having Goku's hairline and has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, his hair shape stays the same. Vegito wears two yellow Potara earrings as result of the Potara fusion, and wears Goku's style of clothing with the colors reversed, reflecting Vegeta's outfit; he wears a blue gi and sash with an orange undershirt. Also from Vegeta, he wears white gloves and boots. Personality Vegito's personality is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and enjoys toying with enemies, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic and analytical mind along with Goku's combat ingenuity and creativity, making him that much more efficient. Despite appearing cocky, he in fact retains Goku's benevolence and empathy (he toyed with Buu only to trick him into absorbing him as to save Buu's absorbed victims). Being a whole new entity, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. However, he still retains the memories of each individual and can clearly distinguish between the two. This was shown when he stated he was wondering what would happen if "they" (Goku and Vegeta) merged, though he also referred to himself as "us" when talking about "sharing a body". In the original dub, he maintains Goku's respectful nature, referring to Old Kai as Dai Kaiōshin-sama. In Dragon Ball Super when Vegito returns at the end of the Future Trunks saga his personality is mostly the same except he is far more serious then last time due to now knowing the fusion had a set time limit. While still cocky, instead of toying with his foes, he would still mock his opponent for things like sloppy fighting and ignorance of the situation. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Fusion Saga The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Old Kai considers to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever for supreme kais. However only last a hour for mortals, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Vegito's case, the rise in power is inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. Vegito is a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai had come to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation)"There will be no need for us to join bodies anymore. Majin Buu has lost over a third of his power." - Goku in Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" as Gotenks separated inside Buu. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than when he was ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that would be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien Shinhan was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and, after Goku tries to convince him, Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea by losing his pride to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were effortlessly beaten. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then, Goku tells him right before they fuse that the fusion would be permanent and their bodies will be fused forever. Vegeta shouts at him, telling Goku that he should have told him that in the first place. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then proves himself more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assault that would have almost killed the others separately. Vegito then overpowers Super Buu (with Gohan absorbed) in the ensuing battle, clearly showing that, even in his base form, the fused Saiyan is much more powerful than the mass-absorbed Super Buu. In the anime, after proving his superiority to Super Buu, Vegito then decides to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calling himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately upon fusion. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to take control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Super Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seems lost until Candy-Vegito reveals that he is able to fly around and still attack physically, beating Super Buu in comical fashion and slicing off his antenna. Super Buu turns Vegito back to normal when realizing that there is no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he could not hit him before anyway). After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration is starting to fail him. Vegito decides that it is time to end the battle once and for all. He then gives Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and tells him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu starts to worry, and when Vegito reaches nine, Super Buu manipulates the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfs Vegito with it. The battle is over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a Saiyan Shield, so he would not be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he enters Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wear off, and Vegito splits into Goku and Vegeta again. Goku suggests that the fusion wore off because Super Buu's unusual "atmosphere" however it was revealed by Gowasu that they separated due to neither of his fusees being a Supreme Kai. Vegeta then crushes his earring so they would not have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta are also given the option to become Vegito again, but Goku refuses, claiming that as a Saiyan, his pride keeps him from doing it, preferring to fight alone, and also citing that the fusion is permanent, and crushes the earring. Vegeta is impressed by this, saying it was "Spoken like a true Saiyan." He then crushes his earring as well. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga In order to defeat Fusion Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fused. Vegito instantly transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue form to combat the immortal god in a last ditch effort to stop him once and for all. Gowasu warned that only supreme kais are meant to fuse forever with the potara thus Goku and Vegeta can only be fused for an hour with Supreme Kai remembering that must be the reason they unfused last time. While Vegito at Super Saiyan Blue was more powerful than Fusion Zamasu, the fusion prematurely ended due to his immense power, and he was unable to land the finishing blow. Power Vegito is the strongest character within the original Dragon Ball manga and one of the most powerful characters in the entire series overall. As a fused Saiyan, his power is a result of the combined power of Goku and Vegeta, amplified many times over. So the stronger each individual Saiyan is, the stronger the resulting fused warrior. In his first appearance, he possesses a strength rating surpassing Super Saiyan 3.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Vegito easily dominated Super Buu (who had absorbed Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Ultimate Gohan), while Ultimate Gohan had previously struggled against Super Buu (who had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo). In the anime, he was able to toy with Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) even in his base form and then in his Super Vegito form, although when Buu tapped into his rage and let out a powerful Vice Shout, Vegito briefly needed to put in some effort. He has traits such as his power remaining the same even when his form changes, as demonstrated when Super Buu turns him into a candy. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku comments that fusing with Vegeta would get him stronger but not enough to defeat Beerus, after losing a battle to the God of Destruction. When Goku and Vegeta fuse to battle Fusion Zamasu, Vegito's power has increased by orders of magnitude from his first appearance due to Goku and Vegeta's individual growths as fighters and both possessing god ki. Once fully transformed, Vegito is more powerful than Fusion Zamasu. While they were evenly matched at first, Vegito managed to overwhelm the fused god, even after Zamasu had further increased his power. However Vegito's power at this point was so great that it severely shortened the duration of a non-Kai related Potara fusion. In his original Dragon Ball Z appearance, Vegito's power is far greater than Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 and Dragon Ball & GT wonders if Vegito's strength is perhaps greater than a Super Saiyan 4 (超サイヤ人4以上の強さかも!?). Techniques and special abilities Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Vegetto is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, calling himself "Super Vegetto" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga) in this form. But because of Vegetto's naming for this form, some fan says that this is like a combination of Goku's Super Saiyan 2 (there are the blue electricities when Vegetto first transforms into Super Vegetto) and Vegeta's Super Vegeta. As Super Vegetto, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass (probably from power of Super Vegeta), bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura. Once transformed, he his power soared to unimaginable heights: Vegetto was well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat and absolutely dominated Super Buu (w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo absorbed) in battle. He hardly exerts himself in battle. Vegetto's power in this form alone makes him is undeniably the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z manga. It is implied by Old Kai that Super Vegetto could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed)."These two will clean Buu's clock if they fuse together." - Old Kai in Dragon Ball Z episode 278, "True Saiyans Fight Alone" In Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Saiyan Vegetto is seen with sparks in-game just as shown in one panel of the manga. Candy Vegetto is turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can consume him, but Vegetto is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegetto retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub, he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special ki attacks. Super Saiyan Blue Upon re-appearing in Dragon Ball Super, due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegito also possesses the form calling himself Vegito Blue. While Goku and Vegeta fused while in their normal forms, Vegito soon afterwards transformed on his own to the Super Saiyan Blue state. In this state, Vegito is incredibly powerful; easily stopping and destroying Fusion Zamasu's Holy Wrath with little effort, and proves to be more than a match for the immensely powerful Fusion Zamasu, gradually overwhelming him in a battle that created havoc and destruction around the entire future earth. When Vegito is about to deliver the final blow to Fusion Zamasu, he defused due to his power to be too much for the potara to handle. Though Gowasu stated that the fusion lasts for one hour, Vegito Blue's power used up all the energy in the fusion in just a few minutes, causing him to defuse much earlier. Other Transformations Super Saiyan 2 Vegito attains his Super Saiyan 2 form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes introduced in the fourth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM4). In the cards, his hair is spikier and slightly larger but in-game he loses one hair bang, being similar to Teen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form at the time, Vegito was able to turn Super Saiyan 2 during his brief manga/anime appearance, but he does not do so. Super Saiyan 3 While Goku had this form during Vegito's manga/anime debut, Super Saiyan 3 Vegito was not introduced until the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes during the third mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM3). Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. In some promotional arts and in the cards, Vegito is seen having two bangs, but in the in-game he loses one of them, resembling Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. In this form, Vegito gains a variation of the Spirit Sword technique, called Spirit Excalibur, in which he creates a huge sword with his Ki and lifts up his right hand, then he slashes it down at the opponent. Video game appearances Vegito is the strongest character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, with his power at 144% (in future installments, he would be second only to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta). In Budokai 2, it takes Vegito only 3 bars of ki to transform into a Super Saiyan, which allows him to transform right after the Potara is complete, just like in the manga. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegito needs 7 bars of ki to transform, meaning that he has to fight a little to achieve the Super Vegito state, like in the anime. In the What-if Saga of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Vegito gets to fight his Fusion Dance counterpart, Gogeta. In this What-if fight, the English dub (FUNimation dub) voice of Vegito, has Vegeta's voice more pronounced than Goku's, whereas Gogeta's voice has Goku's voice being more pronounced than Vegeta's. Vegito appears in the following video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' (PlayStation) *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (PlayStation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Gameboy Color) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (PlayStation 2, GameCube) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (PlayStation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Gameboy Advance) – Only playable on multi-player and one-time only against Super Buu *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (PlayStation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) – Only for the Super Bajit Sword special attack *''Jump Super Stars'' (Nintendo DS) – Only as Goku's 7 Koma Special Attack *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (PlayStation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' (Xbox 360, PS3) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' (PSP) – Only Super Vegito *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' (Xbox 360, PS3) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (Xbox 360, PS3) *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' (Xbox 360) *''Dragon Ball: Tap Battle'' (Android2.3, iOS) – Secret Character *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita) *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC)' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC) *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' (Nintendo 3DS) Voice actors *Japanese: '''Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *Animaze dub: Steven Blum (Goku's voice) and Milton James (Vegeta's voice) *Ocean dub: Brian Drummond (Vegeta's voice imitating Goku's voice, aka Kirby Morrow) *FUNimation dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wendel Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) *Catalan dub: Marc Zanni (Goku's voice) and Joan Sanz (Vegeta's voice) (only in episode 268 and DBZ Kai), or only Toni Pujós (following episodes) *French dub: Patrick Borg (Goku's voice) and Eric Legrand (Vegeta's voice), or only Eric Legrand *Hebrew dub: Avi Maor (Goku's voice) and Ami Mandelman (Vegeta's voice) *Hungarian dub: László Lippai (Goku's voice) *Italian dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) *Latin American dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) *Portuguese dub: Henrique Feist (Goku's voice) and Ricardo Spínola (Vegeta's voice) *Spanish dub: Miguel Ángel Montero (Goku's voice) and Alberto Hidalgo (Vegeta's voice), or only Miguel Ángel Montero *Greek Dub: Giannis Papaioannou (Vegeta's voice) *Thai dub: Pattarawut Samutnavee (Goku's voice), Kaiwan Wattanakrai (Vegeta's voice) *Hindi dub: Viraj Adhav *Cantonese dub: Lin Guoxiong (Goku's voice), Guozhi Quan (Vegeta's voice) *Valencian dub: Marti Pich (Goku's voice), Francesc Anyo (Vegeta's voice) *Mandarin dub: Yu Zheng Chang (Goku's voice), Guan Zhihong (Vegeta's voice) *Galician dub: Julio Lorenzo (Goku's voice), Suso Alvarez (Vegeta's voice) *Korean dub: Su Jin Kang (Goku's voice), Kim Min Seok (Vegeta's voice) *Polish dub: Krzysztof Banaszyk (Goku's voice), Borys Szyc (Vegeta's voice) (Based on Gogeta's voice as Vegetto never was dubbed into polish while Gogeta was) *Albanian dub: 'Julien Cenameti ' *Tagalog dub: 'Jefferson Seril Utanes '(Goku's voice) 'Vincent Gutierrez '(Vegeta's voice) *Indonesian dub: 'Jeffrey Sani '(Goku's voice) 'Endi Rarahjo '(Vegeta's voice) *Basque dub: 'Joseba Etxebarria '(Goku's voice) 'Felix Arkarazo '(Vegeta's voice) Major Battles *Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice/Power Stressed) Trivia *The name Vegito (ベジット, Bejītto) is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) and Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto). The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto,The character's name romanized as Vegetto, as seen packaging for the Super Battle Collection and Ultimate Figure Series toylines, as well as the Nintendo DS video game Jump Ultimate Stars. a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by FUNimation Entertainment, using the last two letters of "Kakarot" reversed, but inconsistent because of the presence of the "i". *Technically, Vegito is half dead in the Fusion Saga since Vegeta is dead and Goku is alive when they fuse. *Old Kai states that a hypothetical potara fusion of Goku and Gohan would not need to turn Super Saiyan to defeat Super Buu. In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan as soon as he appears. In the anime, he fights Buu for some time before he finally transforms. In his base form, Vegito still outclasses Super Buu and even manages to deflect a planet-shattering bomb, thus making it clear (in the anime) that he could have beaten Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. * While in the Japanese and FUNimation Dub have Vegito talk with Vegeta and Goku's respective voices overlapping each other simultaneously, in the Ocean Dub, Vegito speaks with only one voice, sounding as medium pitch between Goku and Vegeta. *The fusion using the Potara Earrings was supposed to be permanent. Yet, when Vegito is inside Buu, Goku and Vegeta separate. Goku credits this to being a result of all the foul masses in the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. Supreme Kai of Universe 7 also confirms that the Namekian Dragon Balls can in fact undo the fusion as well if need be. **It is revealed in Dragon Ball Super that those who fuse that are not Supreme Kai will only stay fused for an hour. This explains Goku and Vegeta suddenly defusing in Buu's body. However the Old Kai himself never informed Goku about that disadvantage when he first introduced the potara fusion, though it is possible the Kai's learned of this disadvantage after Old Kai was sealed away. *In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegito's theme is "Vegeta vs. Goku" (composed by Bruce Faulconer). *In the early FUNimation dub, Candy Vegito's voice was high pitched; this was changed to make him sound like his normal self in the remastered series. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Vegito has 3 different Skill Set variations, one with Vegito's own moves in-game, the second one having some of Goku's moves, and the third having Vegeta's moves. *In the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super, despite the two fusees wearing different outfits since the last time they fused, Vegito is still wearing the same outfit he wore in the Fusion Saga. *Despite the Potara earring fusion lasting only an hour, Vegito's fusion was significantly cut short in his battle against Fusion Zamasu due to his immense power similar to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in his battle against Omega Shenron. Both are similar in that they were about to deal the final blow to the villain before defusing Gallery See also *Vegito (Collectibles) References ru:Веджетто fr:Vegeto es:Vegetto ca:Vegeku pt-br:Vegetto it:Vegeth Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Fusion Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters